1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus and method adapted to display an image, and also relates to a recording medium in which a program is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, techniques have been proposed to display frames serving various purposes, each frame corresponding to a region of an image. For example, an in-focus frame represents a region of an image which has selected for focus adjustment at the time of shooting the image, and a face frame indicating a region of an image where a face has been detected by an image analysis, in an superimposed relation to the image and/or in an enlarged size.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-295418 describes the following technique. An object and an in-focus frame are displayed in an overlapped relation at the time of shooting, and a region of the in-focus frame in an image is displayed in an enlarged size when the image is reproduced. Further, plural in-focus regions positioned close to each other are enlarged together. Accordingly, even when there are plural in-focus frames, the number of steps can be reduced which are required for displaying images while enlarging the plural in-focus frames.
Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-311888 describes the following technique. From an image displayed on a screen, a target object, e.g., a human face, is detected and displayed in an enlarged size, and a frame is displayed for the target object that is displayed in an enlarged size in an entire image. In addition, when there are plural target objects positioned close to each other in the image, those objects are classified as the same set and each set is displayed in an enlarged size.
The above-described related art is intended to confirm only the in-focus frame or only the face frame. In some cases, however, separately extracted regions, e.g., the in-focus frame and the face frame, represent substantially the same object. When those regions are independently confirmed without taking into account correlation between the regions as in the related art, efficient confirmation of the regions cannot be realized.